


Casualty AU - Changing Dylan.

by keoghsquiff



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoghsquiff/pseuds/keoghsquiff
Summary: Dylan finds himself experiencing feelings that he's never felt before, especially towards another man.
Relationships: David Hide/Dylan Keogh
Comments: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: • Contains sexual content.  
> • A mention of porn.   
> • Bondage.  
> • Crime.  
> • Weapons.  
> • Contains bad language.  
> • Contains physical abuse.  
> • Mentions of drugs.  
> • 18+ readers preferred.
> 
> ⚠️Please read at your own discretion.⚠️

As the clock chimed 07:30pm Dylan sighed as he flickered through the channels on his TiVo box. David had been watching from the kitchen, a small smirk appearing on the nurses face as he could see how bored and irritated his friend was getting. 

"There's literally nothing worth watching!" Dylan huffed to himself, and that's when David pitched in. 

"Are you into watching mature programs?" He asked Dylan, and Dylan raised both of his eyebrows in surprise at the question he'd just been asked. 

"That's none of your business.." Dylan replied. Porn was something he was interested in ever since his divorce from Sam and ever since he was unable to get a love interest since. 

David grinned at Dylan's reply, taking the reply as a 'yes'. "There's a few towards the end of the guide list if.." He was cut of by the sound of Dylan clearing his throat. "Yes, thank you David.." Dylan replied, his face going a bright reddish colour. Of course Dylan knew where to find the mature content programs, he wasn't going to openly say that he watched two or more people have sex on a daily basis. He took a deep breath as he reached the end of the guide and there it was, the most popular, filthy most exotic TV channel Dylan watched. He pressed his thumb on the 'okay' button on his TiVo box and his eyes widened at the sight of two men stripped naked, and both penis's aroused and stood to attention. 

David's eyes turned to the TV and already he liked what he saw, but not as much as the thought of seeing Dylan being stripped naked. 

The thought had sent butterflies through David's stomach and the best part of the program was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like what you see, Callum?" 

"Oh yes.. Li.. master.." 

The sexy but sensual words rippled through Dylan's ears. His mind drifted as he imagined both himself and David completely naked and very much aroused by each other's erect penis's. Dylan soon brought himself back to reality and his eyes flickered towards David who was sexily biting down on his lower lip which Dylan groaned in response. 

Both of the porn stars was at this point stood embraced in each other, tongues flickering against each other, penis's rubbing against each other and Dylan was pretty sure he could feel something wet trickling from his mouth. 

Drooling was an obvious sign that someone was into what they saw, and David was positive that Dylan was getting aroused by the sight of two men getting it off with each other. 

Dylan slowly stepped back an sat back on his chair, slightly uncomfortable so he shifted a little. He was trying his upmost to retain himself from unbuttoning his trousers, unzipping his zip and sliding his hand down the front of his trousers - but the porn was complete torture. 

David all this time had been watching Dylan. He made his way over to Dylan's chair and crouched down in front of him. Dylan tried to keep his eyes from David as Liam bent Callum over the bed, nice ass up in the air. Dylan slowly began to bite down on his lower lip and David grinned. "This is the best part. If you want or need to masterbate, don't let me stop you.." Suddenly Dylan began to hyperventilate, his breathing becoming fast at the sound of David giving him the okay to go ahead and masterbate right there in his presence. 

"Are you going to be screaming my name as I'm pounding your fine ass with my huge, throbbing and hard cock?" 

"Oh yes master! Make me scream your name!" 

Dylan's mouth started to become dry as he witnessed Liam's huge and hard penis slowly sliding into Callum's back passage. Dylan tensed as Callum groaned in satisfaction. 

"You can tell me what you're thinking.. I'm not going to judge you.." David spoke quietly, and Dylan thought for a moment debating whether or not he should just spit out exactly what he was thinking. A little while later and Dylan began to speak, 

"I.. I want to feel what Callum is feeling, but at the same time I want to feel my cock throbbing with anticipation.. " Dylan looked down at David who was ready to jump on Dylan and be the one to answer all of his needs. Dylan stood from his chair, his eyes locked on David's. "Take me.. I want you to dominate me.. "


	3. Chapter 3

David gave a nod and slowly began to unbutton Dylan's trousers, all the time he had his eyes looking up and acknowledging what kind of facial expressions Dylan would make. David was secretly honoured that Dylan was allowing him to make passionate love to him - one that David hoped Dylan would never ever forget. 

"Talk to me.. dominate me, tell me what you want me to do to you."

David said sensually, and Dylan looked down and met David's gaze. 

"I want you to get my cock nice and hard - throbbing to be exact, then I want you to tease me.. take my cock so deep into your mouth that you gag. I want to hear you gag David. Then I want you to suck my cock.. I want to feel the intense feeling of wanting to cum into that gorgeous mouth of yours, but don't exactly make me come.. I want you to make me beg, beg to allow me to cum.." 

David's eyes raised and a wide, beaming grin plastered across his fine facial structure. 

"Yes, Dylan.. 

"Kinky Dylan.. call me kinky Dylan.. "

"Okay, Kinky Dylan.. as you wish." 

David pulled Dylan's trousers and boxer shorts down to his ankles, then bit down on his lower lip as he witnessed Dylan's semi-hard, average penis. He wrapped his fingers around Dylan's penis and began to rub his hand up and down in a rhythm - at the same time he watched as Dylan tilted his head back, eyes closed and moaning with each rub David gave his penis.

"Mmm.. David.. get my cock nice and hard."

As Dylan spoke his words David could feel Dylan's cock and become very hard. Well at least he knew it didn't take much to get his kinky Dylan extremely aroused. Next, David took Dylan's penis into his mouth and ran his tongue slowly around Dylan's tip, before he took his penis deep into his mouth. David could feel Dylan's tip touch his tonsil and David gagged as he pulled back a little whilst he gagged. Dylan groaned in satisfaction and David continued to suck Dylan's penis a few more times until he could feel Dylan's penis twitch in his mouth - the sudden feeling in Dylan's stomach that he was soon going to cum, but he didn't want to yet. He wanted David to tease him and prolong his orgasm until he was begging David to allow him to cum. 

"Your mouth his so good David.. " 

Dylan whispered as his breathing become hitched and David knew that Dylan was close. 

"Not yet.. please not yet.. don't make me cum too early David, please." 

And David gave a nod before suddenly stopping. 

"Fuck!" 

Dylan hissed and immediately shoved his penis back into David's mouth, placing his hand on the back of David's neck Dylan began to thrust his penis into David's mouth and each time he was close, he stopped. 

David eventually pulled his mouth off of Dylan's penis and looked up to a flustered Dylan.

"Show me to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan took David's hand and escorts him through to his bedroom. 

To the right of the bedroom underneath the window consisted of a normal kingsized bed with two pillows nicely placed at the head of the bed and the quilt was neatly covering the white mattress sheet. To the left of the bedroom was a reasonable sized wardrobe that when opened all of Dylan's work clothes was neatly hung up on hangers and his work shoes was neatly paired side by side on the foot of the wardrobe. The brown red carpet that filled the entire length of the bedroom was as flat as a pancake and was daily hoovered to perfection. 

As Dylan entered his bedroom with David close behind he kicked off his shoes, removed his trousers and boxer shorts and waisted no time in undressing David.

David smirked. 

"I can undress my.."

"Just shut up and kiss me whilst I rub your cock nice and hard, Ducky!" 

David gratefully obliged and pulled Dylan close into him, naked chests touching, craving lips finally pressed hard against each other as the pair kissed with passion, tongue soon battling against each other as the room suddenly felt hot - and Dylan wrapped his fingers around David's penis and began to rub in a slow motion to get his lovers cock nice and hard. Within moments and Dylan's lips left David's and had moved to his neck, leaving a mark on the side of David's neck so that everyone would see that David belonged to him and him only. Dylan's lips then trailed down David's chest and further down to his stomach until he eventually reached David's pubic bone. Dylan grinned as he looked at David's now erect penis and then back up at David. 

"I've been craving your cock for so long and now I get to finally have it in my mouth whilst I suck it until you white wash the inside of my mouth." 

Dylan whispered sensually which David groaned in reply, anticipating the feel of Dylan's wet lips around his erected penis and sucking until Dylan sent him over the edge.

"Just get on with it. I want you so bad!" 

It was David's turn to whisper as Dylan took David's erect penis into his mouth, moving his head up and down slowly to start of with and then gradually picking up the pace. 

"Oh fuck! Dylan!!

David screamed, his penis up to his chest filled with intense pleasure as his breath became heavier and faster, penis twitching and muscles tending.

"I'm so fucking close.. p.. please don't s.. stop!" 

Moments later and David let out another loud groan as he came into Dylan's mouth, and Dylan swelling every last drop of David's gift.

"Mmm! I may have to do that again."

Dylan winked up at David before standing. 

"Now bend over the bed for me. There's a good boy!"


	5. Chapter 5

~Dylan's POV~  
I obeyed David's command and bent over placing both of my hands on the bed. I look over my shoulder and I watch as David licks his finger and it drives me wild. I think he's teasing me, doing everything in his power to get me to crave him more and it's working. I just want him to take me right here and now, no foreplay, just straight up rough sex. 

"I need to get you all wet and slippery."

I hear David say and I give him a nod. As I wait I reach across the bed and pick up the pink, fluffy handcuffs. Before he puts his huge cock into my nice, slippery ass, I want him to handcuff my hands to the bed poles. 

I then feel his finger touching my asshole and I moan in anticipation. I try to push myself back against his finger but he keeps pulling his finger back.

"Just hurry up, Ducky, and pop it in!"

I order him, and I watch a grin plaster across his soppy face. Oh I love the way he smiles, grins, and every expression he pulls. I then feel his wet finger enter my asshole - in honesty I did hope it was his cock, but David was playing games. I began to moan as David began to move his finger in and out, his finger feeling so nice inside me. 

I bury my head into the bed sheets as I feel David's finger going deeper and deeper inside me. I feel him touching my sensitive spot and I jolt. Fuck! Why was this man so good? He knew how to drive someone wild. I start to feel his warm body against mine, and his warm breath against my neck. 

"Are you liking that Dylan?"

David asks and I moan in response. 

~David's POV~  
With each moan my kinky Keogh released I felt the urge to just take him there and then, but I wanted him to beg for what he craved - my big, hard cock banging the inside of his asshole. 

As I laid on top of his warm body, my finger wet with all of Dylan's juices, I inhale Dylan's scent; oh how he smells so nice. I then reach my free hand over and take a hold of the pink, fluffy handcuffs that Dylan had in his hand. 

"I want you to handcuff my hands to the bed poles whilst you fuck my ass!" 

I hear him order, and I am more than happy to have him handcuff to the bed and begging me to do whatever he wanted me to do to him. 

I remove my finger from his hole and I move my finger to my mouth, and sucked my finger until I could no longer taste Dylan's juices. I then handcuff Dylan's hands to the bed poles so that he couldn't use his hands to stop me. I reach across the bed once more and picked up the bottle of lube and applied some to my finger, placed my finger to Dylan's asshole and rubbed it all in and around it until I was satisfied that his hole was moist enough. I then apply more lube to my hand and then rubbed it around my cock until I was ready.

I place my tip against his hole and I tease it for a moment. I can hear Dylan moaning some more and I decide that he's waited long enough, so I pushed my tip into his hole slowly and watched how my cock spread his ass open. I then bit down on my lower lip as I push my cock in further and further until my balls was touching Dylan's ass - how he was so hot in taking my full length cock in his ass. I wait for a moment as Dylan adjusts to my size and then I grab his hips and move my hips slowly; I hear Dylan moan more regularly now and I also feel that he's rocking himself back and forth slowly in time with each of my thrusts. 

I reach down underneath Dylan and wrap my fingers around his erected cock, and it was evident that my kinky Keogh was enjoying this just as much as me. With each thrust I gave his ass I rubbed his cock in time and I see Dylan grip the sheets. 

"Oh Ducky! M.. more! F.. faster!" 

I hear him say. 

"Fuck my ass harder and rub my cock until I cum!" 

I grin at the words I was hearing and I begin to ram my cock into Dylan ass faster and rougher until I couldn't go any faster, and I rubbed Dylan's cock harder, still in time with my thrusts. I begin to feel Dylan tighten around my cock and I'm almost certain that he's ready to cum, at the same time I could feel my cock twitching as I felt a rush of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Oh my.. how I wish I could hold it back in longer, but I can't. I feel it building up fast and I hear Dylan moan again.

"Oh I'm close Ducky! It's.. co.."

Before Dylan had chance to finish I felt his cum all over my hand and it sent me over the edge as I creamed the inside of his hole with my gif, but I didn't stop not unless Dylan wanted me too. I wanted to cum again, and I wanted Dylan to cum again too.

I hear Dylan moan more deeper and I can see that he's gripped the sheets tightly as I rub my hand up and down faster around his cock.

"Would you prefer it if I was to stop?" I asked him. I didn't want to hurt him and I acknowledge the shake of his head followed by his trembly voice. "Don't stop, Ducky.. please." 

I nod my head and then I wrap my arms around him. I want to hear him scream my name this time. I want him to scream my name as he cums. 

I pound his ass with my cock and I begin to feel the intensity of the next orgasm. My cocky starts to twitch for the second time and I hear Dylan calling out my name and he tells me he's so close to release his nrxt gif. His moans are more frequent and he begins to tighten around my cock. Fuck, his ass is so tight when he tightens like that. I hear him moan again.

"David!" 

I feel his cum all over my fingers for the second time, and not long after that, that I creamed the inside of his ass again. Oh that felt so good! The best sex. I release his cock from my grasp and I slowly pull out of him, and I watch as my cum leaks from his asshole. Damn that's hot!

I grab a towel that was on Dylan's radiator and I wipe my hand of Dylan's cum, and then I wipe down my cock and then Dylan's ass and his cock. I feel so incredibly sensitive now, and I can't begin to imagine how sensitive Dylan is. I throw the towel on the floor and I saw Dylan point to his pillow, there I saw the key - I almost forgot he was handcuffed. I walk around to his side of the bed and picked up the key, then I walked back around to Dylan as I opened up the cuffs releasing Dylan's hands. I then lay down beside him, placing both of my arms around him as we start to get our breaths back.

"That.. was amazing."

I hear Dylan whisper, and I smile, grateful that he enjoyed himself just as much as I did.


	6. Chapter 6

The bright light of the morning sun beams through the gap in Dylan's curtain windows, Dervla, Dylan's four legged longed haired lurcher is doing her morning stretch, plodding up and down the corridor of Dylan's bedroom, awaiting for her master to get up and take her out for her morning toilet business.

It takes Dylan longer than usual to arise from his pit, instead he is in awe with being laid in bed, his body being tangled up by David's arms and legs who just happened to have fallen asleep beside Dylan the night before. Dylan yawns and opens his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light before he carefully untangles himself from his sleeping lover and then carefully sits up on bed, the sight in front of him leaves Dylan with a smile on his face.

On the bedroom floor by the bedroom door was Dylan's clothes that David had stripped from his body the night before, and at the bottom of the bed was David's clothes that Dylan had stripped David's body the night before too. The handcuffs was placed on top of David's untidy pile of wore clothes, and the flashback of their lustful night brought the thought to Dylan that he knew that's not where the handcuffs was originally put. To the right of the bed which also happened to be Dylan's side there was a half a bottle of lube laid on its side from last nights events. Basically, Dylan's once tidy bedroom was now currently a tip, but he didn't mind or get wound up.

Dylan peals his quilt back from over himself, throws his legs over the edge of the bed so that he was now in a sitting position and that's when the pain hit him. Whilst he was laid down the sex pain he had got from the previous night event hadn't bothered him until Dylan sat up. The whole of the inside of his ass felt like someone had shoved something long and thick into his hole. Wait a second.. someone did. 

He stands up and gives his limbs and back a slight stretch, and then he walks over to the bedroom door and picked up his clothes that he had wore the day before. As he wasn't working today, there was no need for him to change them, and plus they wasn't dirty. He gets changed as quickly and quietly as he could before heading out into the corridor where he was greeted by his impatient companion. 

"Sorry, darling. I over slept. I'll let you out now." 

Dylan says quietly as Dervla jumps up at him, almost knocking him back onto the floor. Fortunately for Dylan, he manages to regain his balance.

Dervla leads him to the front door that was situated down another little corridor from the lounge and up a few small steps. He opens the front door and Dervla dashes out and runs over to the cut grassy lawn opposite Dylan's boat. How can no one like the fresh smell of freshly cut grass in the mornings? Unless you suffer from hay fever.

As Dervla is going about doing her toilet business, Dylan is left in thought watching his pooch from his front door. Last night was the best night he had ever had in awhile, and what away to spend it than with his favourite Ducky. 

Yes, David was Dylan's favourite even though Dylan would never admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

From a distance Dylan could hear the sound of a women yelling. His head shot in the direction of the yelling but he couldn't quite make out what all the commotion was about, all he could see was a women being surrounded by what it seemed to be 3 men. He places his coffee cup down on the ledge of his boat and stood up and follows the women's yells. The yelling takes him to the dirt path of the marina and that's when he suddenly sees a scene that makes him freeze in his tracks.

The 3 thugs are all dressed in the same type of clothing; black Nike joggers, plain back trainers, a plain black Nike jacket, black beanie hats and black balaclavas, basically the three thugs had dressed themselves so that they wouldn't be recognised.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's going on here?!"

Dylan shouts, surprised when the tallest thug takes the young women with her back against him and holds a knife to her throat. 

"Step back! Take another step forward and I swear I'll slice open her throat quicker than you can click your fingers!"

Dylan takes a look at the young women and his face drops. He could see the look of fear in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. He knew he had to prevent her from being harmed. 

"Look, she's just a young innocent women. She doesn't deserve this, regardless of what she's done!"

The tall thug who went by the name of CJ narrowed his eyes as he gripped the incredibly frightened young women tighter around her shoulders, his biceps squeezing into the young women's arm making it uncomfortable for her to stay still. CJ panicked and snapped the young women's head to the side and Dylan watched as he could see the sharp blade of the knife moving closer to her neck, then he lunged forward and fought against CJ. They exchanged punches, both of them busting each other noses and giving each other a black eye. The young women managed to escape to a distance where she could overlook the fight, but having no phone on her she was unable to call for the police and she was in too much shock to run to a nearby boat and call for help. 

Meanwhile, Dylan attempted to force CJ to drop the knife by twisting his arm up his back but CJ back kicked Dylan in his family jewels causing him to keel over in agony. CJ took his chance and rammed the knife into Dylan stomach before pulling it out and letting Dylan fall to the floor. All 3 thugs scattered from the scene and left Dylan bleeding out.

Luckily for Dylan the young women was still around and she ran over to a half conscious Dylan. His t-shirt was now seeping with blood and he was having trouble to keep awake. 

"Hello! Can you hear me?! My name is Lizzy, I need you to tell me yours!" 

Izzy panicked when she couldn't get a reply out of Dylan despite him still being half conscious. She looked down to Dylan red coloured t-shirt where he'd been stabbed and she quickly removed her thin jacket and applied it over Dylan's wound and applying pressure to help control the bleeding. 

There was a sudden sound of S-Club's song 'reach for the stars' and Izzy knew that Dylan must have a phone on him. She quickly rummaged through his pockets until she found his small Samsung flip phone in his right trousers pocket, and she answered it quickly as she cut the caller off from talking. 

"Help! Help! You need to help us please! There was an attempted kidnapping and then a guy got stabbed as a result! I don't know his name but he's bleeding from his abdomen quite badly and he's struggling to keep awake! Please help!"

David's face dropped. A strange women had answered Dylan's phone and panicking about a stabbing, and he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right with Dylan. 

He cleared his throat and bravely began to ask the women some questions. 

"Um.. you need to apply pressure to the stab wound to control the bleeding, and you need to try and keep the patient awake. Do what you need to do in order to keep him awake, that includes slapping his cheek or scragging him by his colour. Tell me your location and I'll be right there. I'm a nurse." 

Izzy explained that she had covered the wound with her jacket and was applying pressure, then she told David their location and David was quickly on his way to the scene. On his way he quickly called for the Police and an Ambulance. 

With the emergence services on their way David arrived at the scene with his medical bag. His eyes widened as he recognised the stab victim. There was no time for worrying, he had to help out until the Paramedics got to them. He opened his medical bag to reveal arrange of medical equipment.

2 minutes later the Paramedics arrived and soon Dylan was in safer hands. 

David gave the Paramedics Dylan's personal details. 

"This is Dylan Keogh, he's 41 years old and he was involved in a stabbing attack. He's lost quite a lot of blood. His BP is 75 over 80, SATs at 90 systolic." 

David explained and the Paramedics rechecked his stats just to make sure nothing had changed, and so far his stats had remained the same. Dylan was given oxygen and a fresh, sterile covering was placed over his wound. He was placed onto the stretcher and placed into the back of the ambulance where Paramedics continued to monitor him. David went along with Dylan. 

Meanwhile the Police was interviewing Izzy. 

"I was on my way to the store to top up on my food shopping when 3 guys came up behind me and dragged me to the dirt path by the marina. I couldn't see their faces, but they was around 6 foot dressed in plain black Nike joggers and coats, and wearing plain black balaclavas. I yelled for help and the blonde guy came running over. He tried to persuade the thugs to let me go but they wouldn't. Then the tallest one was going to slice my throat but the blonde guy jumped in and they began to fight, I broke away and went and ran out of sight but I still managed to see what was going on. I saw the thug stab the blonde guy and then all three of the thugs ran away leaving the blonde guy to bleed out in the middle of the dirt path."

The Police officer, PC Jones, wrote everything down. He then told the young women to go home, have a coffee, invite a friend around to keep her company and maybe order some food. She had quite a fright and was in a little bit of shock. 

"If you find out anything else about these 3 men then please don't hesitate to call the police."

Izzy gave a nod and then she went back home and did exactly what PC Jones said to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dervla plodded back onto the barge of her home and back into the boat via the front door whilst Dylan remained seated. It was a lovely morning. The morning sun was shining brightly over the harbour, a slight breeze causing very small ripples in the lake, and the sound of birds singing in time with each other. 

Elsewhere David was just awaking from a lovely sleep expecting to be tangled up in Dylan, except he wasn't. The scraggy, bed-headed man quickly sitting up in his lovers bed and wondered where his loved had gone off too. 

"Please don't tell me you've.."

David muttered to himself and got out of the bed. He was worried that maybe Dylan had regretted their night of passion and lust and done a runner with Dervla as far from David as humanly possible. He quickly got dressed and went out to see if he could see Dylan was in the lounge - no, he wasn't there, and neither was he anywhere else that David checked.

After frying his brain cells with worrying about Dylan, David went towards the front door and as he gently approached Dylan he wrapped his arms loosely around Dylan's neck. Now David knew of all people that Dylan was very awkward when it came to any sort of public affection, so this was a risky move. 

"There you are! I thought you left and maybe regretted last night.." 

David began and was soon cut off by Dylan interrupting him mid sentence. Dylan smiled and placed a hand on top of one of David's which was rested on his chest.

"Where did you think I would go so early in the morning unless it was work or walking Dervla? And no, I didn't regret last night.. I don't. So there's no need for you to worry over that."

With Dylan speaking his reassuring words to David, David felt more relaxed and less worried about what happened the night before, and it certainly brightened David's morning knowing that Dylan wasn't being awkward about his public affection, or about regretting the precious night. 

"Anyway.. how did you sleep? I woke tangled up against your body."

Dylan exclaimed and David laughed as he took a seat on the floor behind Dylan in the doorway. 

"I slept soundly, probably the easiest I've ever actually been able to fall asleep.. warmly up against the sexily, attracted body of my lover, but I will admit you did worry me when I woke to your side of the bed empty. I thought you left regretting everything."

Dylan shook his head and turned his whole body so that he was sitting against the doorframe facing David.

"I wanted it just as much as you, David. Ever since you've helped me when I've been at my lowest I've had a soft spot for you. That's never happened before, but there's just something fascinating yet mysterious about you that's had me attached for awhile."

Dylan took a hold of David's hand in his and dubbed the back of David's hand gently with his thumb.

"That's a box you can tick off your list. Your love box has officially been fulfilled."

Both men laugh and then embraced each other in a close, loving cuddle.


End file.
